


My Boyfriend is a Total Hunk

by Merilindir



Series: Primary [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 600 words of hunk appreciation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 09:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7568419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merilindir/pseuds/Merilindir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith thinks about how wonderful Hunk is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Boyfriend is a Total Hunk

**Author's Note:**

> Not much to say other than Hunk is great and everyone needs to appreciate him more. 
> 
> Betad by [ellisfifellis](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisfifellis/pseuds/ellisfifellis)

A lot of people saw Hunk and assumed that he was a big, squishy teddy bear. Well, they weren’t entirely wrong, but Hunk was so much more than that. Hunk was _built_. Hunk was easily the strongest guy he knew. He was even stronger than Shiro’s metal arm. Hunk wasn’t a teddy bear, he was a massive brown bear. And that chub? That was cushioning abs of fucking titanium. Say what you like about washboard abs, but Hunk’s big middle spoke of incredibly developed core muscles. Keith knew that Hunk could probably bench press him and Lance at once. His belly may be soft, but everywhere else on Hunk’s body was pleasantly firm.

The best part about Hunk was that even though he could move mountains, he was oh-so-gentle with his loved ones. His hands were warm and dry and had calluses from tools and his bayard. As long as he wasn’t using his hands for something important, Keith and Lance’s boyfriend was always game for holding hands.

Both of Keith’s boyfriends liked physical contact and readily engaged in it. Keith, on the other hand, felt really weird about casual touching. He couldn’t really recall a time in his life where anything beyond the occasional pat on the shoulder was welcome. So while it was something he craved, he always felt weird initiating the contact. Luckily, Hunk pretty much always seemed to know when Keith needed a hug or a steadying hand on his shoulder. 

Keith loved training in hand-to-hand combat with Hunk, because he was always a challenge. Shiro was also a challenge, but in a different way. When he sparred with Shiro, it was always a fast-paced dance of offence and defense. But Hunk prefered to play patient defense, dodge and take hits until he could get his shot in. And what a shot it was, because Hunk was definitely a heavy hitter. He always held back, of course, even when they told him not to, but even doing that couldn’t completely prevent bruises. Keith didn’t mind the bruises, and actually kind of liked them. He liked them even better when Hunk would cuddle with him later and kiss the bruises that he’d inflicted. 

Hunk also had some of the most beautiful eyes Keith had ever seen. When Keith had told him this, Hunk had blushed and waved the compliment off. “They’re just normal brown eyes,” he’d insisted. Keith disagreed. Hunks eyes were a beautiful, warm, dark brown that Keith could completely get lost in.

Everything about Hunk was just so _warm._ His eyes, his skin, his personality. Hunk was their sun, the thing none of them could live without. His presence brightened every room, pushed away the darkness that haunted them all.  

Keith loved everything about Hunk. Loved how he always had lip balm in his pockets, loved that Hunk didn’t think it was strange that Keith liked to shave his legs. He loved the way Hunk would get carried away when he talked about science, even though Keith didn’t understand a word.

The door to Keith’s room opened and Hunk walked in. “Hey Keith, whatcha doing?”

“Thinking.”

“About what?”

“You,” Keith said with a soft smile. As he hoped, Hunk blushed and smiled, embarrassed.

“Well, you can do that later. Right now, we need to go get Lance before he does something embarrassing again.”

“ _Before_ he does something? You mean he hasn’t already?” Keith teased as he got off his bed and went over to his boyfriend. Hunk took his hand and lead him down the hallway as he started telling Keith what their boyfriend was up to this time.


End file.
